The Day After Death
by ciciliaoliveb
Summary: Continuing from Breaking Dawn - The family moves to New Orleans, everyone starts again at high school, with plenty of diffuculty. When will Renesmee realise Jake wants to be more than best friends? Will Seth and Leah ever imprint? How will Bella and Edward deal with Renesmee and Jacob? Everyone realises that family life isn't as easy as they hoped..
1. Prologue

**So basically this is my first story, so please be nice :D**

**Prologue**

**Bella POV**

It had been a long night.

Edward was still out hunting with Emmett, and without him I felt on edge; almost as if my world would collapse and fall apart because of a few hours missing his company.

I was also scared for Renesmee, she was one tomorrow, and would she ever stop growing?!

Urgh, I just needed Edward back to comfort me.

I got onto my feet and peeped into Renesmee's room. She lay there sleeping, oblivious to the world outside.

I envied her for that. I envied her innocence. How her largest quarry was which coloured crayon to use, or what book to read next.

I wish life was that simple for all of us.


	2. The Birthday Surprise

**Sorry the prologue was so short, I just wasn't sure how to start the story.**

**XOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

***three years later***

**Renesmee POV**

"Nessie, hurry up already, we're waiting!" Alice called out excitedly.

Oh god. Another one of Alice's birthday parties.

"Coming" I said wearily, wondering what horror she had planned for today.

As soon as I turned the corner of the stairs, I gasped seeing all my family shouting "SURPRISE!"

It's not often all the Cullens, Denalis, Blacks and the rest of the pack gathered, actually it might be a first.

I noticed Alice staring down at my Hello Kitty pyjamas, "I'll be right back" I muttered, and darted up the stairs to get dressed.

As I was hurrying out of my room I crashed into Jake, "hey" I said, he replied by singing me 'happy birthday'. It wasn't what I would call pleasant.

"Thanks Jake, but you can stop now.."

He frowned, "Right okay, sorry, my throats a bit erm scratch today..not sounding my best.." he spoke quietly.

"I couldn't tell" I winked at him.

He rolled his eyes sarcastically. Awh I loved that look.

Jake and I had always been best friends; ever since the day i was born. But recently there was a much deeper connection between us.. But I wouldn't put my finger on what it was.. It was almost as if he expected more from me.

"Nessie, why the long face, it's your birthday!"

Right. I got back into being excited and galloped down the stairs.

"Wow, sorry about that it really was a surprise. Thank you for coming, it's going to be the best day ever!" I cheered up knowing that everyone else would enjoy it more, if I was having fun.

**XOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

I was five. Finally

Mum and Dad promised me when I was five I could move upstairs, and have the floor to myself. No more walking in on them at awkward times anymore!

Jake, Alice and I were in the kitchen, clearing up the rest of the dessert while Alice flicked through the photos from the day.

"Thank you Alice, it was so kind to get everyone here, I'm so grateful." I said, "it was the best birthday ever"

"You say that every year, Nessie"

"That's because it's true every year!" I saw Alice's face glow up, a smile filling her face.

"I'm going to go upstairs, I'll leave you two alone" She winked at Jacob as she left.

As soon as the door was closed i said "What was that about?"

Jake replied "What?"

Something was going on.. But I realised it might be a good thing, whatever it was.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Sorry the chapter was so short, I'm just leaving the treats for later chapters!**


	3. The Letter

**XOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX **

**_Born to Run – Bruce Springsteen_**

**Jacob POV**

i could sense Nessie had realised something was odd lately. Oh well, i'll tell her about imprinting soon. Right now I just wanted to be with her.

"Hey, Jake, I bet I can take that antelope down before you"

"in your dreams!" I replied following her towards the scent.

She chased the antelope for a few minutes, probably wanting to give me a chance of winning. But I didn't want to win. I wanted to watch her long brown hair waving in the breeze as she bounded from tree to tree, and I wanted to cuddle her and stay with her forever in an everlasting kiss..

Back to reality Jake, I told myself.

Nessie stopped and pouted, "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"its gone.."

We heard a loud evil laugh coming from the distance.

"Emmett! You scared the hell outta me."

"Thats what uncles do best" he winked.

He held an antelope carcus, "i'm not thirsty anymore, d'ya want it?"

"Nah, we were just having fun"

Emmett lifted his eyebrows at Jacob. Why was everyone being so weird?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX Ray LaMontagne - Trouble

**Edward POV**

it was a calm and peaceful afternoon. The whole family was out hunting except for Bella and Renesmee who were visiting Charlie. Getting bored of the Swedish dictionary I was reading, I went downstairs to get the mail.

Pizza delivery advert, bills, babysitter advert, then there was an ivory envelope, with italian calligraphy addressed to 'The Cullens'.

This should be interesting. I carefully opened it, not wanting to tear the paper, I opened the letter.

i recognised Aro's writing straight away.

i wondered what attempt he had to uproot the family this time.


End file.
